otp100: Faithful Love
by DayStar-chan
Summary: [Jyou x Sora] 'Medaka': It's almost like raising a child, they think. [Chapter 2 of 100, WIP]
1. 028 Uncle: Proud

A month ago I claimed the pairing of Jyou/Sora for **otp100**. That means two things. The first is that I've gone insane. The second is that I will be writing 100 stories about the first pairing I ever fell in love with for Digimon. I know that Jyou/Sora isn't the most popular choice for Jyou _or _Sora, but for those who _do_ like the pairing, I hope you enjoy these stories.  
Please note that none of these stories are connected to each other, unless stated otherwise. Also, if anyone has an idea for the name of this 'series', I'd love to hear it. I suck at titles. xD;

---------------------  
**Title:** Proud  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 297  
**Prompt #: **028 - Uncle  
**-------------------------**

"Uncle Shuu." There was a hint of amusement in the middle brother's voice as he said it, although his face still showed shock.

The oldest one, however, was grinning from ear to ear, his arms thrown around the shoulders of his younger brothers. "Uncle Shin."

"You're both mental." The youngest was trying to laugh, but it was coming out hoarsely; he was only vaguely aware of how much he was trembling under Shin's arm, the reality of the last few hours finally setting in.

"But you're a father now, Jyou. That's something for the entire _family_ to be proud of."

A father. The words still shook him, even though Sora had been saying them for nine months. His - _their_ - first child... it was almost like a dream.

"You're right," he admitted quietly, staring at the glass in front of him. Behind it, he could see two nurses checking on the babies - his own son now among them, he noted with a surge of pride. "I need to call Mom and Dad and let them know everything went okay."

"I can do that if you want," Shuu said. "I have a few minutes before I have to be back, and that'll give you a chance to check on Sora."

Jyou managed a small smile. "I'd appreciate that. Are you going to stop by later?"

"I'll try. I know Takenouchi-san will want to see his grandson, so I'll probably ride back in with him tomorrow."

"Alright." Jyou eased out from under Shin's arm, making sure his knees weren't going to buckle underneath him. "I'll see you two later then."

The three brothers said their goodbyes, and Jyou started walking back towards Sora's room. Behind him he could hear Shin and Shuu arguing over who's name sounded better with 'uncle' behind it.

He couldn't help but grin.


	2. 044 Fish: Medaka

---------------------  
**Title:** Medaka  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Prompt #:** 044 - Fish  
---------------------

It's almost like raising a child, they think.

He's playful, goofy, and hardly listens to a word they say. Scolding him is out of the question because neither of them can ever get through it with a straight face thanks to him. But he manages to make a dull day interesting, and he's one of the few people Jyou would risk his life for.

So, along with Piyomon, he's one of the first people allowed into their apartment. It's not much - the first apartment for a young couple rarely ever is - but it's enough for them at the moment, and the Digimon don't seem to mind it. Piyomon's curled up on the little sofa and Gomamon has decided to -

...oh _no_.

Sora's the first to react to the shattering of the fishbowl. She's already in the kitchen, filling one of their cups with water for poor Rei. By the time she's back to them, Jyou has scooped up their scaly blue pet in his hands, and he has to struggle to keep her from flopping out of them.

"Here," she says, quickly shoving the cup towards him. Together, they manage to get Rei safely into the cool water; Jyou mumbles that he'll pick up a new bowl when he goes out for dinner later as he goes to find a safer spot to put their little pet in.

Sora finds herself wanting to know how Gomamon managed to push the bowl over the edge of the table. There had been enough room on it for them _both_, after all, so how had he -

...oh, _right_.

She mentally scolds herself for not being more careful as she goes to get something to clean the glass up with. She can only pray that Jyou will remember to push the bowl further back than she did.


End file.
